1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
In video game processing apparatuses for carrying out such a video game, there are many ones in which a game story is developed by clicking an object hidden on a screen using a pointing device such as a mouse. For example, one video game processing apparatus includes a storage section for storing a base image and a superimposing image arranged on the base image; creates a comparison target image containing a first image and a second image by arranging the superimposing image on the base image; receives input information for specifying a different portion of the comparison target image; and determines whether the input information satisfies a predetermined condition or not, whereby it is achieved to provide a video game that searches for a different portion of a comparison image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-209482, which is referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
As one of such video games, there is a game of a category, a so-called hidden game (hidden video game).
In a conventional hidden game, a display screen is constructed from a 2D image, and a level of difficulty and/or variation of the hidden game are adjusted by causing an object (which is to be found out by a player) to slip into a background or other object to set up the object to a hardly found state.
However, in the conventional hidden game, there are a few operations that a user (player) can carry out other than an operation to search out a target object from a game image displayed on a display screen, which is set up as a clear condition of the hidden game. For that reason, there has a problem that the user of the hidden game gets tired of the hidden game in a case where the user cannot find out the target object for a long time.